Forgetting The Dead
by JackTheChineseMonkey
Summary: What happens if you wake up in a coffin? And you can't remember anything. Who you are or how you got there? And just to top it off you find out the dead have risen. Welcome to Forgetting The Dead!
1. Updates and information

Forgetting The Dead general info.

Hi! If you don't care for updates and background information and such, please skip to chapter one:)

Anyway, if you're reading this you probably want to know a bit more about forgetting the dead.  
Forgetting the dead started out a web series I wanted to make it a webseries. I had a draft of season 1 but I am not in a position where I feel I can make it and do my best. So until the day I can direct it ( I will do one day ) I am going to write it in story form!

I plan to write a chapter at least once a week. But likely more than that most weeks! I have a plan on where I want the series to go and where it is going to end. And it's looking pretty long! As mentioned above, it was originally a web series so I think I'm going to do each season as a book. It's set in the TV show world, not the same one as the comic/telltale game!

My weakness in writing is coming up with characters.. I know my main characters and who they are but if you think of any interesting/different/good characters send them to me! I'll take all information into account and add them into the story when it fits in best!  
Email me your ideas or any questions at : JackTheChineseMonkey( )

I will update this page when I feel the need to ( Story updates,delays, new important characters ect..) But yeah I hope you enjoy my story!:)

27/02/2013  
Okay! So sorry for no chapters this last week but I've been in Cyprus! But I'm back now and its the summer holidays so I can write more often! I have a a few ideas that ask for your opinions on here but I shall do that next time!

JackTheChineseMonkey


	2. Chapter 1: Waking up

Forgetting the Dead  
Chapter 1 : Waking up

He woke up. It was dark and very hot. He tried to move but he hit his head almost immediately.  
He started to worry and tried to stretch his arms. He hit something again. He knew now that he was in a coffin, probably underground. "Why?" he whispered to himself. He tried to remember but he couldn't remember anything. Nothing. Not one thing. Not even his name. " Who am I?" He asked himself in fear. Why was he here? He started to panic. He was stuck underground with no way out, and he didn't even know his own name. He started to scream in fear.

Marcus walked slowly through the forest. Pulling his hunting gloves up he looked around for any sign of wildlife. None. He then looked around for any sign of walkers. None. But he didn't feel safe. Two months since the first " Walker " arose but no one is used to them. He continued to walk through the forest. He gripped his combat knife just incase.

As he walked he heard a snap in the bushes beside him. In a flash he was on one knee; One hand holding his knife and one hand aiming his gun at the bush. Silence. He tried to see through the bush but he couldn't see anything. He started to ease when suddenly a walker burst through the bushes. "Shit!" He shouted and he fell back, the walker fell on top of him and was inches away from his face. His gun had fell and landed too far away to grab. His knife was inches away from his fingers; But he couldn't reach it! He moved one leg up and put his foot on the walkers chest, then done the same with his other foot.

The walker snapped violently at his face, the skin was rotting off the walkers blood dripped from his mouth. and there was dark blood falling all over Marcus' face.  
He pushed his legs with all his force and the walker went flying back. Marcus got up and ran to his combat knife and then picked up his gun. He turned around in a flash and pulled the trigger of his gun, the walker fell dead to the ground. It made a sickening crunch as it hit the took a massive breather."Shit that was close" Marcus muttered to himself. He looked up into to the sky and saw a gap in between the trees that he couldn't see before. He saw smoke. It couldn't be more than 5 minutes away. There were survivors nearby! He started to run towards it.

He was hitting the coffin now. Screaming at the top of his lungs. What on earth had happened? Then he heard a gunshot, muffled but still there. Then silence. Did he just imagine that? He must of. No way could he of heard that if he buried deep. Unless he wasn't buried deep. He tried to push on the coffin lid; But it was too heavy. But what if he could get whoever that was to hear him? " HELP ME " He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Marcus ran into a opening. There were 3 tents and a smoking remains of a campfire in the middle. Marcus approached cautiously. He gripped his gun when he heard a cry for help. But it sounded like it came from the ground. " I'm going crazy two months in? Jesus Christ. " He went to check out one of the tents for supplies when he heard a thud from the ground. " No fucking way.." He whispered to himself. He looked around for a shovel and picked one up. He walked over to where he heard the thump. He started to dig up the soft dirt.

Surely someone must of heard him? He decided to hit as hard as he could on the he heard it. The thud of dirt being flung in the air and hitting the ground. He was going to get saved! He tried to push up the coffin lid. It was budging. He put all his strength into and pushed as hard as he could. The lid flew off and dirt rained down on him. The sunlight was blinding. A shadowy figure stood over him

Marcus dug until he saw a glimpse of wood. "I'll be damned!" He said. Then suddenly the coffin lid flew into the air! Marcus jumped back and pulled up his gun in a flash. There was a man in the coffin, covering his eyes from the sun. He had short black hair and was of quite a good build. He moved his arms and saw Marcus.

He moved his arms and saw a man standing there with a gun. The man has long shaggy blond hair and had a rough beard; He was chubby but not fat. He pointed the gun directly at his face. " Shit man what are you doing! " He screamed. " Be quiet! You want to bring every walker down on top of us? Are you bit? " The man replied. " Bit? Walkers? What are you on about? " He asked in confusion.

Marcus stood in confusion. He had no idea what to think of this man. Was he bat-shit crazy? Or did he generally know nothing? Maybe it would be easier to just shoot him. No. That would be something Lincoln would do. He put his hand out to help him up.

The man put his hand out to help him up. "My name is Marcus." He told him. He took his hand and got up. "I would say, but I remember fuck all man.." Marcus stared in disbelief. "You remember nothing? Like at all?" He replied. " Man.. " He was cut off by the snapping of twigs. Walkers burst from all around out of bushes; Groaning and snapping their jaws. "Shit man what the fuck are they doing? Why is he missing an arm!" He shouted as he pointed. " Man you remember how to run?" Marcus asked frantically. " Dude I can run" He replied. "Then follow me and I'll explain later!" He shouted as he ran off.  
He looked around at the dead. "Shit!" He said as he ran away.


	3. Chapter 2: Jumping the fence

Forgetting The Dead Chapter 2 : Jumping the fence.

The swing was moving side to side slowly. The grass in the garden had overgrown and all the childrens toys had been destroyed. The back garden was eerily silent and still. That was until a gunshot filled the silence.

"Keep running man! I can't afford to keep wasting these bullets!" Marcus shouted back at the stranger. He was still confused at the whole situation. Did this man have amnesia or was he just insane? Too many questions and no time to ask them. "Come on man we can jump this fence!" Shouted the strangers as he jumped onto the fence and pushed himself over. Marcus took one last look at the herd of walkers. There had to be at least twenty. He turned around and climbed the wooden panel fence.

Marcus dropped down into the garden. The grass came up to his ankles. He looked around for the strange man and saw him taking a breather sitting on a swing. "You took your time?" He said pretty calmly"

"House now." Replied Marcus as he walked towards the back door. "We're safe aren't we?" The stranger asked in a worrying tone. Suddenly the the fence started to shake and the walkers started to push their hands right through the thin wood. "Shit come on!" Marcus said as he kicked open the door.

Marcus flipped over a table onto its side and pushed it against the door. "That should hold them for a little while..." Marcus walked into the kitchen and opened the drawers, and looked around for food.

"Empty?" Asked the stranger.  
"Empty" Replied Marcus.  
"Man you've got to explain this shit to me! What is going on! Why do those people look dead?" The stranger asked in with fear in his voice.  
"One, we have no time. Two world wide outbreak of a disease which could potentially end all human life, oh and three. They are dead." Marcus answered.  
"Shit man bu.." He was interrupted by a loud crash out back.  
"Shit. Soon man I promise... Can I just call you stranger?"  
"Go for it. Let's go!" Stranger said as he ran upstairs.  
Marcus followed but stopped as he saw " Stranger " standing still at the top of the stairs. "What is it man?" He asked.  
"Run!" " Stranger shouted.A group of four walkers burst from the top of the stairs. Marcus and the stranger both ran into the living room. Stairs and back door were blocked by walkers. Marcus looked around frantically when he saw a door. "3 O'clock door! Let's go!" He shouted as he ran. He ran up to the door and kicked it open. There was a dark stairway leading down. "Go man go!" Stranger shouted as he tried to fend of the walkers. Marcus grabbed him and pulled him down the stairs. He slammed the door shut.

Complete darkness. Marcus felt around the stairway. "You okay man?" He asked.  
"Yeah I think I found a torch too, one second" Stranger replied.  
In a flash the torch was on and blinded Marcus. "Sorry man!" He said as he turned around.  
"Shit!" He said a walker sat in the corner. It lifted its head slowly.  
"Stranger, or whatever you wish to be called, stand back." He said slowly as he grabbed his combat knife. He raised his arm and got ready to plunge his knife into the walkers skull. He looked at the walker. He must of been no older than 13 years old. He looked a little bit like stranger over here. Before he could even move his arm "Stranger" Interrupted.  
"Not this one." He replied as he grabbed Marcus' wrist and lowered it.  
"We can deal with him later. First we need a game plan."  
Marcus stood there once again confused. Didn't he understand the threat of this walker? But then he remembered. He had only be in this world for less than a hour. He hadn't lost anyone, not yet. Or not that he could remember. He would have to learn. But not now. "Yeah. I got a plan, my forgetful strange friend."


	4. Chapter 3: Learning to kill

Forgetting the dead Chapter 3 : Learn to kill

Marcus flashed his flashlight across the room. He saw a chest under a old broken table, he walked up to and slowly opened it. "Shit man, look at this!" The "Stranger" came and walked up and looked into the chest. Laying in the chest was a shotgun, one handgun and ammo for both weapons. "Now this is going to help us" Said Marcus in awe. "Stranger" stood back in shock. "Do we have to kill them? I mean is there no other way?" He asked with a deep sadness. He didn't see how this world had adjusted to killing. Marcus looked at him with sorrow. "Man listen to me, I don't know what happened to you, but I can guarantee that if you made it this far. You have killed. I hope not the living but the dead for sure. There are some men who kill the living and sometime you have to, otherwise you die. I'm sorry I have to tell you like this but I am. You have to kill." Marcus took his knife out and spun it around so the blade faced him. "Take it and learn, it has to be the head," He said. He took it reluctantly, and slowly walked towards the walker; He could barely move trying to claw at his face. He started to speak to him but Marcus couldn't hear what he was saying.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."  
The walker tried to reach for his face, but he just couldn't reach.  
"I don't know what happened to you. Or who you were. But it doesn't make this any easier"  
The walker continued to try get him, snapping his mouth.  
"Maybe I knew you before all this, if so maybe its best I have forgotten. You do look familiar"  
The walker gave up and just looked at him. Nothing was there in his eyes. They were dead too.  
"I'm Sorry" He plunged the knife in between the eyes. The walker went limp. He stood up and walked over to Marcus. He gave the knife back "You ready to break out of here? He asked.  
"Yeah man, ever shot a gun before? He asked and he passed over the shotgun. He looked at it and felt how it held. "I can't remember man, but I guess we'll find out" He replied.  
"Well I looked at it and it seems like a gun you would hunt birds with. Should help with the walkers a lot."  
Marcus picked up the handgun, and took his own in the over hand. Weighing them up he said "Looks like I can take the front, I can take more that one at a time. So if you come up behind me and take out any that get to close. Sound like a plan?"  
"Stranger" cocked his shotgun. He looked down at his shotgun with sorrow. Marcus could see he wasn't completely okay with killing yet. " Yeah man lets do it."

Marcus walked up to the door and looked back. "Stranger" Nodded. Marcus looked towards the door and kicked it open. In an instant he could see at least 12 walkers. And this was just the living room. He lifted his two handguns up and fired. He also heard a shotgun go off behind him. If the walkers didn't notice them before they did now. Marcus shot his guns again and kept moving forward "Whatever you do don't stop moving!" He shouted back.

"Stranger" moved up the stairs and aimed his shotgun around the room looking for his closest target. He found one and inhaled. Then pulled the trigger. His gun kicked back violently and the walkers head blew up in an explosion of red and pink skin. He lowered his gun in shock. He wasn't sure he was ready for this. He didn't know if he could move on. "Whatever you do don't stop moving!" He heard. He put his gun up and continued walking through the house. He looked forward when he grab Marcus from behind. Marcus yelled for help but the world slowed down. "You can do this" He thought to himself. "Duck!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger once again.


	5. Chapter 4: Lincoln

Forgetting The Dead Chapter 4 : Lincoln

He pulled the trigger and hoped. He saw an explosion of red bits of skin and brain. Marcus quickly got up and raised his guns up to the horde. "Let's go!" He shouted back towards him. He raised his shotgun once again and fired. Another walker fell to the ground. As he started to raise his gun again a walker came up from the side and startled him, knocking him down to the ground. His shotgun fell and he tried to reach for it. But then the walker was on him and he couldn't reach it. He looked for Marcus but couldn't see him.

Marcus pushed through to the kitchen. He kept shooting and pushing. There wasn't many walkers left. He ran for the back door and moved the furniture obstructing it. Now the walkers had him surrounded. He pulled up his guns and shot 4 times, taking one walker at a time. He turned around and kicked the door open. The back garden fence had fallen down and the garden was full of walkers. He had their attention as well. "Shit" He whispered. He turned around and noticed he was blocked both ways. Where was his cover?

He looked around frantically looking for something to kill the walker with. It's jaw snapping crazily and blood covering his face he turned his face away. He saw a wooden handle pushing out from the sofa beside him. He reached for it and pulled it out. It was a fire axe. He looked at the walker and put both his hands on it's throat. He rolled it over and now he was on top. He got up and picked the axe up in a flash, turning around he sent the axe down with such force that it went through the walkers skull and into the floor. He looked around for walkers. There was none. He then heard the sound of a door kicking open. Marcus he thought. He picked up his shotgun and his new fire axe and ran towards the kitchen.

Marcus stood sideways in the doorway. One gun pointing inside, one facing the horde outside. He was shooting them down one by one now starting to panic. Then his gun started to make a clicking sound. He was out of ammo. Suddenly the walkers to his left fell down one by one.  
"Find a way to block this again!"  
"Try not to miss brother"  
Marcus ran towards the fridge and started to push it towards the door. He looked at the stranger while he did it. He studied his face after every shot. It was filled with remorse. He knew that he wasn't comfortable with killing yet, and to be honest; He respected that. He pushed the fridge over blocking the door.  
"Let's not waste time" He said as he ran for the front door.  
"If this door opens to another horde.."  
Marcus pushed the door open. Not a single walker in sight.

They had only been walking for what seemed minutes before Marcus found a car he liked the look of. 4X4 with a three painted on the side. "Why a three do you think?" He asked.  
Marcus opened the front door and studied the interior. "I don't know man, some people do some weird things" Marcus sat in the front seat. "Stranger walked to inspect the back. He saw nothing of value. "Man get behind the car! Stay there until I say so!" He heard Marcus shout. He jumped into the back of the car and put his fire axe down. He grabbed his shotgun and made sure it was loaded. He didn't have much ammo and he didn't know how many more walkers he could take on. Then suddenly he heard a deep voice call out. "Marcus! I need your help."

Marcus slowly made his way out of the car. He lifted both pistols towards Lincoln. Lincoln stood there with a rifle. Stood by him were two boys. One who looked like he was in his mid twenties and another who looked around eighteen. "Lincoln just let me go. I'm sorry about before but I am joining you." He tried to make sure his voice didn't quiver or show any fear. His guns weren't even loaded.  
"No no no! You've got it all wrong! I don't want to kill you right now. Don't worry! I need your help finding someone else I need to kill!"  
Marcus was confused. "You don't need to kill someone. You want to. It's all you do. That's why I left!"  
Lincoln grinned. He raised his gun and aimed it at Marcus. "Yes, you're quite right. I do enjoy killing. But this one I need to kill you see. Help me find him. I might even let you live enough week or two."  
Lincoln's men started to laugh. He couldn't stay out here long. The walkers from the house would be here soon, and his poor friend had no idea what was going on. "Do I get to know who?"  
"A man. He had a family. A son, daughter and a wife. Was in a group in the forest. I tried to give them the easy way out and kill them. But you see what happened was this guy risked his life to so his family could get away. I told them he was dead. They tried to run and one of them fucking shot Leon. They came this way I think, they lived here. They got away and I think they went to Savannah or Statesboro. But the man. Well..." He laughed darkly. "We buried him alive you see... Send him crazy and kill him. But when we went to get him he was gone. He couldn't of got far. You know anything about that?"  
Marcus' heart stopped. He tried hard not to try his shock. He had to protect him. He couldn't let Lincoln do this!  
"What? How could you do such a thing! That man did nothing to you I bet! You just wanted his shit! To rape any girl in that group then kill them! You're sick fuck Lincoln. I'm not helping you"  
Lincoln looked taken back. He looked straight at Marcus.  
"Well that is a shame. Too bad really" He looked at his men. "Boys the honour is yours" He said as he walked away to his car. They both raised their guns and pulled the trigger twice each. Marcus fell onto his back and felt tremendous pain all over his chest. He could see blood all over him. They all got in their car and drove away.

He ran out to Marcus dropping his gun on the way.  
"Marcus! Shit man shit.. It's going to be okay I.."  
"No. This is it. There are no doctors here man" He winced.  
"But you can't die! I don't know what to do!" He shouted.  
"Here is what you're going to do. You're going to find your family and live the rest of your life. Build a community and stay away from people like Lincoln"  
"He knows me. He buried me man! He.. He's killed you.." He sobbed.  
"I know, I know but you gotta go.. The walkers will of heard that and they'll be here soon"  
"But They'll eat you up! I won't leave you! I can't leave you!" He asked in panic.  
"I insist you leave me.." He winced. " But if you insist or burying me, you have the grave and the coffin already"  
"Man I'm sorry. I should of helped. I'll bury you. I'll make Lincoln pay for what he's done."  
"Listen to me. I don't know your name. Who you are but you risked your life for your family. You need to find them. Maybe finding Lincoln is your best shot. He might even have your family. He is a liar.." He winced and blood started to trickle out of his mouth. "But promise me this. You will never lose your humanity. Killing is needed in this world, and one day you may need to kill others before they kill you. But never kill to steal. For fun. Because you felt like it. The moment you do you lose your humanity. Your right to fight to live. Please never lose your humanity.."  
He looked down at Marcus. "Never man, Never"  
"At least I won't get bit.." He coughed up blood all over himself. "I'm sorry I'm leaving you. I hope you find your family" He slowly closed his eyes and went limp.  
He screamed out in anger. He lifted us his body and went to the car. In the front was a long bag. He put his shotgun and fire axe and in put it on his shoulder. He took Marcus' body and started to make his way to the woods.

After hours of walking he found it. His old campsite. Where he used to live apparently, where he was meant to die. He went over to the coffin and put Marcus into the hole. He looked at him one last time and knelt down. "I'm sorry. I will make this right. I will do what you said. Family then make a community. But Lincoln first. Thank you for saving me and teaching me. Goodnight brother." He looked up at the moon. Around twelve hours ago he got of that coffin. Now Marcus was going in. He grabbed the coffin lid and put in on top of the coffin. But then he noticed something etched into the coffin. He looked closer and saw a message carved into the coffin lid. It read "Here lies Luke Cavill. Just waiting to die"  
He stood back and looked around. His name was Luke. Luke Cavill.  
He took one last look at the coffin. He then started to shovel dirt onto the coffin. Once he was done he walked away.


End file.
